Yet to be titled
Sean I walked up to the clear glass door. In the middle of it said one word: remix. I opened it and walked in. There were many other teenagers my age, most of them were caucasian with three african americans; I was the only asian. I sat down at the most comfortable chair I could find, boy was it comfortable. I looked around nervously surveying the crowd. Wow, no asians, why am I not surprised? I wonder what they think of me. The only asian teenager on this entire cruise ship. "Hey." I turned around to see a caucasian male wearing John Lennon glasses. He had short brown curly hair and was of average size and height. He sat casually on the edge of the table next to my chair. "Hey." I casually replied. "Where you from?" "Vancouver, Canada." He laughed then smiled. "You Canadians say eh too much." I started to laugh upon the remark. "Yes, and we live in igloos, own pet polar bears, ride mooses to school, go ice fishing every Sunday and make inukshuks for fun." This made him laugh really hard. "Say about." I smiled and did what he told me. It resulted in more laughter coming from him. Instead of feeling offended, I simply smiled and said "I don't get what's so funny. Ah-bout." He resumed laughing, finally, he stopped. "It's Ah-bouT not Ah-bout. You Canadians don't pronounce the T which makes it funny." "Oh, haha very funny. The name's Darren." I offered him my hand. He took it and shook it in a light grip. "Sean, nice to meet you. I'm from Chicago. I'm a ninja." "Wow really? I'm a samurai." "Are we enemies?" "Nah, samurai hire ninjas." Both of us laughed at my remark. For the next seven days, Sean and I grew close and talked about many different things such as claymation, writing stories, writing poems, drama/acting, politics, ninjas and samurais and of course, our girlfriends. Claymation was stop-motion animation using clay. Sean enjoyed making short clips with his clay models that he built. I talked about stop-motion with lego and mega-bloks and he regarded stop-motion with lego lame and called mega-bloks a rip off of lego. I told him that I wrote stories in my spare time as well as poems. Immediately, he became interested. "I have an idea for a story. Would it be possible if you wrote it for me? I give you the right for my story." He seemed excited to have found someone who was willing to write his story so I couldn't refuse. "Sure, what's it about?" It struck me as a funny moment since it was a formal night on the cruise ship so everyone we were wearing tuxedos and dresses. We were also at a dance so while everyone was dancing in the middle of the room, we were at the side at a table discussing the story like businessmen. "It's about a teenage boy who's dad found an acting gig that will make him rich and then some sort of organization sends assassins to kill his family because their job is to make sure that there are only enough rich people in the world so the economy doesn't get screwed up. I haven't quite gotten the ending yet, I'm thinking of making a sequel to it. " I thought about it nodded in approval. "It seems very interesting, I think it could work. I'll do it. Though I must warn you, I'm horrible at making deadlines with stories. I have two stories whose next chapters are months overdue." "It's ok, as long as someone writes it, I'll be happy." He did seem happy and knowing that writing his story made him happy was reason enough for me to do it for him. It was at that moment that two girls walked up to us and asked us to dance. Both of us refused. "I'm sorry but I have a promise that I won't break." I looked at him and immediately, I guessed that he had a girlfriend. I turned towards the girl that asked me. "I'm sorry, I don't feel like dancing tonight." Sean looked at me with a confused face. I smiled at him. "You probably have the same reason why I chose not to dance." "Oh, you have a girlfriend as well?" I nodded. "So, the story seems very interesting. I think I will do it, let's exchange contact information so I can write this story after all of this is over." Sean nodded his head. "We exchange contact information on the last day, let's talk about our girlfriends." I raised my eyebrows. "You're more interested in the fact that I have a girlfriend than your story?" "Haha, yep." We spent the rest of the night talking about our girlfriends. He seemed like a very romantic guy when he talked about his girlfriend. All the things he did for her required undying love and dedication. I told him that I frequently wrote poems and letters for mine and he asked if he could read them for "material". Thinking that I would never see him again, I let him. I was flattered by his compliments which gave me more reason to write his story. On the last day, we didn't talk much, there was another dance and we only talked a little about the story and how I would write it. I ended up playing video games with Zach and he played air hockey with someone else. At the end of that day. We exchanged contact info and I shook his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sean and I will write that story for you." "Thank you." "I guess I'll never see you again. Goodbye Sean." We waved goodbye and left the teen centre. I know I will never see him again. But that's the joy of life. I came to a cruise not knowing anyone there. Made friends and spent time with them for a week and we all left knowing we would never see each other ever again unless fate allow it. I made many friends, but Sean was the most profound. If he lived in Vancouver and came to my school, we would've been the best of friends. You meet people in life that teach you a life lesson and then leave forever. Sean taught me what it meant to be a friend. A friend isn't someone you hang out with all the time. A friend isn't someone you talk to the most. A friend, is someone who you can trust with all your secrets; someone you know you can count on during hard times. Thank you Sean, and this is for you. Category:Adventure